Lightning bugs
by LetoSai
Summary: Sally-a human college student out of a crappy relationship and whose studies are turning her into a hermit...Ridder-the sadist Devil Elf with an attitude who likes his solitude... Meeting was the last thing they expected.
1. Lost

Welcome to my world.  
I'll call this part 4.  
Indirectly related to _The River's Huntress_, _The Illusive Wind_, and _Cradled in the Dryads Tender Care  
_Enjoy._ ^_^  


* * *

_

Sally Rites sighed softly as she slowly made her way across the campus. She was seriously looking forward to the summer break. She was feeling particularly burned out lately and nothing sounded better to her then a few weeks off with nothing to do. She wanted to relax by the pool with a good book and forget every single trouble she'd had over the last few months.

Finals were approaching and though she'd spent all of her time studying, there was still that nagging voice in the back of her head, telling her she was going to fail miserably. It was hard enough when her major was in Social Science, but it had caused a sudden dent in her personal life. Today was one of those days she would try to salvage it.

Since driving would have been pointless, she decided to walk into town to meet one of her friends for lunch. One of her friends she hadn't seen in weeks due to her hermit like behavior in order to study.

The last thing she wanted was for her friends to think she was to good to see them anymore but she did need the alone time to study. Any distractions would throw her off and she'd end up not learning a thing. Understanding the natural origins of the world was a lot harder then it sounded. When she was little all she wanted was to be able to discover some great secrete, now all she wanted was to pass the damn classes she needed to get to the secrete discovering.

Sally glanced at her reflection in the window or a store as she walked with a frown. Her shortish hair had turned a copper colored orange since the dye had faded over the last few months. It was nice looking despite the roots showing but all she saw was a mess. She was taller the most woman and because of that she was unable to wear heels. For some reason, that was always her first thought when looking at her reflection. Having three sisters, all of them much at least four inches shorter then her didn't have that problem and liked to remind her of it every chance they got.

She walked in, spotting Maria already seated and knowing her perfectly punctual friend she'd already ordered for both of them.

"You're late." Maria smiled, leaning her chin on her palm. She'd already scored a job at a law firm she hated passionately but it was good money. With that she only went to school part time.

"I'm not late when you arrived twenty minutes early." Sally sighed, slumping down in her chair, taking a sip from the glass that was already waiting for her.

Maria made a face and shrugged it off. "You need a little Sally time. A little drinky, and dancey time. You know, away from all texts books and fancy confusing papers."

Sally smiled slightly. "What I need is three days with of sleep and a massage. Sounds like an amazing time to me."

"I'll give you that. A nice massage by a hot guy who wants to be your everything. I got you a grilled chicken salad." Marie said, throwing in the last part as an after thought.

"Thanks and both sound delicious." Sally chuckled. "I'm gonna be tapped out before I even hit twenty-five."

Maria nodded slowly, not even trying to make her feel better about it. The only thing that kept her from commented further was the fact that their food arrived and they took a moment to sit in awe of how delicious it looked.

"You know," Maria started after taking her first part. "Not saying you shouldn't study, hell, I've looked at your texts books and I couldn't make sense of any of it. I know you need it and all, but you gonna turn into one of those people who are afraid to leave their house, or dorm in your case."

"Thanks a lot." Sally muttered. "Appreciate it."

"I know you do, deary." Maria chuckled. "I know after Travis you're not into dating anyone but that doesn't mean you have to, you know, hide from him."

Sally frowned. "I'm not hiding from him. I could care less about him."

"If that's what you have to chant in your head to believe, fine." Maria sighed. "I'm just saying, he's not the only guy out there. Not by a long shot. I know some guys—"

"No." Sally stared. "C'mon Maria, it's only been two months or something. I'm not looking to rebound with any of your friends."

"Closer to three." Maria said, taking another bite. "And a half."

Sally shook her head, "Don't care. He was an asshole. Everyone knew it, now I finally get it too. Nothing to worry about here."

"I'm worried because you only saw it after he cheated on you." Maria said, frowning the moment the words came out. "I didn't mean to say it like that."

Sally shrugged nonchalantly. "Shit happens. I'm not thinking about it."

Maria nodded and smiled faintly. "Then subject over. I'll pick a new one. Did you know Becky dropped out?"

Sally nearly choked. "What? Why?"

"Found someone to put a ring on that finger. Apparently she's gonna go back to school afterwards. Right now she wanted a job to be able to pay for all the stuff she wants." Maria mused, sharing a look with Sally that said they both knew what was really true.

"Yeah, right." Sally rolled her eyes. "That all you got?"

Maria smiled, being the keeper of gossip since eighth grade she always had news to tell and it was always somewhat of a mystery how she found things out. It was often how they spent their lunches together. They saw each other so rarely now that they spent all their time catching up.

"How much time do you have blocked out for me?" Maria chuckled as they walked out. "Wanna hit a few stores or something or do you have some fifty page paper to do or something?"

Sally smiled faintly and sighed. "Nothing that needs my immediate attention, I'm at your beck at call for at least a few more hours, or until I get sick of you, whichever comes first."

"Aren't you a nice one." Maria mused, shoving her friend so she stumbled.

"I am, so shut up." Sally smiled, taking a dramatically large step away from her friend as they started walking again. "You should have brought Jaws with you."

"Yeah, cause no one would have minded having a Golden Retriever under foot while they ate." Maria chuckled. "No one at all, you're right, I'll bring him next time."

Sally's smile grew, ignoring the sarcasm. "Good, and don't be upset that he likes me better then you."

"Probably hates you now that you haven't come to see—" Maria trailed off, eyes staring ahead.

"You see something cute?" Sally asked, following her friend's gaze before getting slammed full force with what must have shut her friend up so easily.

Walking down the side walk towards them was a man that was by far to gorgeous to be real, or even available which was a let down for them both. His hair was midnight black and grown out so it hung around his face that only seemed to match his tanned skin. He was a fair bit taller then Maria and herself, though that thought alone was exciting. Being a little taller then average had made her accustomed to shorter men, or at least men of equal height.

All of his muscles seemed to be in his shoulders and arms and it made him appear dangerous. With his build and deadly swagger he was a new sight to be seen, at least by the two of them. He wore dark navy jeans and dark green tank top that left little for the imagination.

"Hooooly shit." Maria muttered softly, turning her gaze quickly as he passed so he wouldn't see her looking, not that it mattered. He didn't pay any attention to either woman

"Damn. I'd like to know where he hangs out." Sally muttered softly, turning to watch him walk away.

"Suddenly over your Travis woes, I see." Maria muttered, turning and watching the man walk away. She nearly hissed with joy.

"I'm a science nerd, doesn't mean I'm blind. Jeez." Sally muttered.

"Yeah sure, go get his number."

Sally made a face. "Yeah right."

"Then I will." Maria smiled.

"Be my guest. Wonder where the hell he's even going. Not much down there." Sally muttered, watching as he was headed in the direction that would lead him out of the city.

Maria chuckled. "Who cares?"

"I think he just dropped something." Sally muttered, seeing the trinket land as he kept walking. "Yeah."

"Don't be a super stalker, Sal." Maria said, jogging after her friend who had already taken off to pick it up. "What was it?"

"A necklace? Was he wearing a necklace?" Sally asked, holding the pendant in her hand and looking it over in awe. It looked like a blue color crystal and inside appeared to be tree vines. The vines twisted and turned into knots and patterns. "This is…incredible."

She examined the necklace over and over and still couldn't stop looking at it. It was almost hypnotizing.

"While your geeking out, he's wandered off." Maria commented, making Sally's head jerk up to look around. He was gone.

"Well shit."

"What's the big deal? You gotta pretty necklace from the hot guy." Maria shrugged. "Nothing to really worry over."

"Yeah, but I don't know what this is." Sally muttered, examining the crystal again. "I don't know what this is at all. It's just beautiful. It's gotta mean something to him."

Maria raised an eye. "You don't know something? Lemme see."

Sally held the pendent up and watched her friend's eyes sparkle. "No you can't have it. I'm gonna find a way to return it."

"How." Maria scoffed. "Put up an add at the dorm. Hey all hot guys, lose a necklace?"

Sally shook her head. "No, but…" she faltered slightly. I'll think of something."

* * *

Ridder trudged through the woods that surrounded the _family_ estate. The thought of it was laughable, the elves, nymphs and faeries had resided in that area for centuries and now they needed tangible property to make sure it stayed that way. Their trees would always be theirs. They'd compromised enough with the surrounding developments and wouldn't tolerate it any further.

With every step Ridder felt as if he'd truly come home. There were times he knew he spent too much time around humans. It made him forget who he was—his purpose, his duties. He liked to mingle and be apart of the world, but it was merely because he was paranoid. He needed to know what advancements the humans were making so his people would never be caught by surprise.

He ran a hand through his midnight black hair that was long enough to cover his pointed ears when he was off pretending to be human. Finally able to let his guard down somewhat and even his eyes returned to their black color. He wanted to sleep and relax but there wasn't much time for that yet. There were things he needed to check on.

He wasn't in charge _as of yet_; he wasn't old enough for that despite being nearly a century. All the same it didn't mean he was without a title or rank. He was called the Devil Elf and was known for having an attitude problem. He could have cared less about being feared so long as he was respected.

"You're late again."

"Shove it, Paige." Ridder said, walking past the woman who knew better then to take one of his jabs personally.

"It's after sunset." She pointed out with a smile. The elf was his opposite in nearly every way. Her hair was long and blond and her eyes were sky blue. Her skin was also milk pale compared to his tanned complexion.

"Thanks for letting me know. I was wondering why the hell it got so dark all of a sudden." Ridder commented. "Never seen that before."

Paige scowled. "Bite me, okay? I'm doing you a favor."

"Yeah, yeah you are. Still waiting to figure out why." He commented, still walking along leisurely though the trees.

"Not trying to figure it out very hard, are you?" Paige raised an eye.

"Nope. Don't really care." He shrugged. Paige had been something of an assistant to him for years. At first she only tagged along behind him, but it turned into her watching his back. He appreciated it, but since it wasn't something he was accustomed to you, he still wanted for the day she tried to plunge a knife into it.

"Prick." She shrugged. "Frost was looking for you. Way early in the morning too. Guess she woke up and you weren't there."

"She leave?" he raised an eye.

"Yes."

"Mission accomplished." He smiled slowly.

Paige rolled her eyes and held back on making a more disgusted sound. "Olin also requested the presence of the devil for something he was holding at the estate tonight. Needless to say, you're late."

"Oh the tragedy. Excuse me while I go cut myself, won't you?" Ridder chuckled. Paige knew he honestly could have cared less. At least responding showed he was listening. That was more then she got from him at times.

"Try not to bleed all over the place, please." She sighed, flipping through her notebook she carried around with her so she wouldn't forget anything.

He nodded and suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "I'll do my damnedest."

"Go check on the twerps when you have a minute. Okay? They've at least missed you."

Ridder wandered off instantly. He enjoyed his solitude and liked to keep the peace among those he looked after to ensure he got that solitude. No problems meant that he could be alone more often, whether it was to revel in the peace of their woods or to wander about the human world to entertain himself.

He stayed away from the main house as much as possible. It was mostly for the elders and newborn babies. A bit of luxury here and there but it wasn't for him. His home he build himself right into the ground. It started off as a tiny log cabin but over the decades the ground; trees and natural in general built up around it. It was the perfect place for him, but unfortunately, it appeared far to inviting to other inhabitants in the woods.

"Don't you nymphs have something better to do? Get outta here." He said, shooing off a group of girls who sat and gossiped by his house. They stuck out their tongues and laughed as the skipped off back into the brush.

He didn't mind the walk but there were certainly days he would rather not have so many interruptions. The main house was only a short distance away and he could see it between the trees from his home. It was obviously busy and filled with occupants and that was all the reason he needed to stay away. If anyone asked, he didn't see a thing.

"You're gonna get in trouble, Ridder." A little boy smiled cheekily. He was sprawled out on the roof of Ridder's cabin. For an elf a little over twenty years, the little brunette boy didn't appear to be much more then a human child of ten. His emerald eyes nearly glowed in the surrounding darkness. Normally he was a good kid but his sudden idolization of the older dark elf would sooner or later get him into trouble.

Ridder chuckled. "Shit, I hope so. They seem to forget how little I care about their little affairs. So long as the woods stay intact I'm perfectly fine. I don't need to know the latest gossip the nymphs have brought to the elder elves and immortals. Now what are you doing up there, Vidar?"

Vidar laughed. "Watching the sun set past the trees. You know how much I like to watch the rise and fall."

"Indeed." Not having it in him to scold the kid. "So I suppose you've been giving Paige a hard time in my stead?"

"I try but she doesn't listen to me. Kinda like how you don't listen to her." Vidar smiled.

"Ouch." Ridder mused.

Vidar smiled, leaning over the roof a little to look at him. "Yeah. Well hey, you promised to take me into the city with you one day. You did promise. You'll take me soon, yes?"

"When I feel like it." Ridder replied, hardly giving the boy his full attention as he examined the flowers the nymphs must have scattered around.

"You promised."

"I do that." Ridder commented.

"I'll go by myself then." Vidar pouted but winced, shrinking back the moment Ridder's black gaze whipped back to him.

"You will not." Ridder said calmly. "I will take you later."

Vidar feigned a pout and nodded slowly. He knew better then to argue after receiving such a look from the devil elf but knew all the same he wouldn't be harmed.

The last thing Ridder wanted was for the foolish little boy to get himself in real trouble around the humans. With a sigh he inwardly conceded to take the boy for a day trip into the city. It would be better for him to get used to at his age anyway.

"Where is Caitlin?" Ridder asked with a sigh. "Isn't she with you this time of day."

Vidar shrank back again, still peering over the roof. "She's with me most times of the day,"

Ridder looked back up at him and raised an eye. "Well? Where is she?"

"She's—"

"Hi Ridder!" The five-year-old chirped happily, peeking out from over the edge of the roof by Vidar's side and succeeding in nearly giving Ridder a heart attack in the process. "Can I go to the city too? Can I?"

Ridder stared up at the two trying to shift through his sudden emotions to decide which one to land on. Though his attention was on the little girl he could see Vidar scooting back, already knowing the trouble he would be in.

"What the hell are you doing up there!" Ridder yelled, grabbing the doorframe and then the edge of the roof to haul himself up next to them before scooping the little girl up into his arms. His annoyed gaze shot back to Vidar, giving him a short pause, enough time to explain himself.

"Well—" Vidar started.

"The sun setting. We watched!" Caitlin smiled widely, looking overly pleased. The little gold eyed girl had accomplished what most couldn't, and that was sending the devil elf into a sudden spell of terror. The thought of her harmed ceased all of his proper cognitive skills until he was sure she was all right.

The little girl was half nymph and was fathered by one of the immortals though he had no idea which one. It was more then likely one of the Brawlers, but he never gave much of a damn. Her mother died from suspicious causes and since then she'd somehow come into his care. He actually had to persuade the immortal Elm to let him keep the child. Ridder still couldn't understand why he put up such a fight for her.

"Were you?" Ridder muttered dryly, slipping off the roof with her in his arms. She was the only one to bring out the tender side of him.

"It was pretty, Ridder." She smiled. "I like to watch. Vidar said it was the perfect place."

"Did he?" Ridder continued, sending a short glare in the boy's direction.

"Uh huh. It was pretty from higher up, but not hiiigh like from the trees." Her smile grew as she wrapped her arms snuggling around Ridder's neck.

He nodded and sighed softly. It was going to be hard to whap Vidar in the back of his head with Caitlin around. Vidar being the only one to play with her most of the time made her protective of him in her own way. Ridder couldn't get mad at the boy with her around.

"Ask me next time please." He said finally and she stared up at him with that look of adoration before nodding without argument. "C'mon, you want roam around with me for a bit before it's your bed time?"

Caitlin nearly squealed with glee, her arms tightening around his neck again.

Ridder glanced back up at Vidar with an amused look. The younger elf wasn't sure yet if he was going to be reprimanded or not. "Coming?"

"Of course." Vidar said, letting his smile slowly reappear before jumping down from the roof's ledge to join them. "We get to watch you go on your rounds? Making sure everyone's doing what their supposed to be?"

"Well…" Ridder shrugged. "Anyone related to us in some way. You know how much I hate talking to Elm and the other old timers."

Vidar nodded. "Elm was looking for you earlier. He didn't look surprised that you weren't around but he didn't seem to care the way Olin did. Elm just looked like he was amused."

"That's a drag." Ridder muttered. "Means they're up to something. I'm not terribly inclined to care though. They're always up to something. It's probably for the best that none of them could fine me."

"I think it's cause something going on in the house." Vidar said.

Caitlin looked up at Ridder with wide eyes already filled to the brim with unshed tears. "We're not gonna have to go to the house are we?"

"No, sweets." Ridder shook his head. "I've already promised you that many times have I not? You never have to go there."

She sniffed, laying her head back on his shoulder with a small nod.

Vidar tugged lightly at Ridder's jeans to get his attention. "When Olin came looking for you he brought a few of the other elders with him. They scared her."

Ridder nodded slowly, squeezing the girl lightly. Ever since she was born and more specifically since he'd taken her in, the elves weren't sure what to make of the little girl. The little half-breed nymph under the care of the devil elf could one day become problematic. They feared what she might become and were obvious with their speculations. Since then she had begun to fear them.

"We don't need to be around them, sweets." Ridder said, kissing her head.

"Your necklace." Caitlin said instead, feeling around his neck frantically. "The one I made you. Where is it?"

Ridder's hand went to his neck and it took all of his will power to keep his eyes from widening in shock and letting out a string of profanities. He hadn't known it was missing.

"I have it sweets, don't you worry. I'll put it back on in a bit." He smiled at her and felt beyond low that it was so easy to lie to the girl. She accepted the answer with a smile and laid her head against his shoulder again.

His eyes went to Vidar who had already understood and had begun to peer around the ground in case it had fallen. It was the first thing Caitlin had ever been able to make on her own and he cherished the damned necklace as much as the little girl in his arms. He had to find it.

* * *

Unlike the others before this, this isn't a one-shot. It will probably have 3-5 parts depends on the length of the next chapter.  
See you in a week. ^_^  
Please review.


	2. Found

Okay, so this took a little longer for me to update then i thought.  
My bad.  
I'll try to do better with that. XD  
Anyway, Enjoy.

* * *

Ridder sat on the bank of the canal that drifted away from the large lake it was connected to. He had been sulking for over an hour now and was sure he'd made a large mistake by even going out of his way to get there. It was turning out to be a massive waste of time.

He had hoped his friend would be able to give him some of the answers that he sought but thus far he's only been humiliated and laughed at.

The good looking man stood in the water, his pants soaked from the knees down as he stood in the canal but the rest of him was perfectly dry. He looked like a well-built swimmer, and frankly, he was just that. His shoulder length dark brown hair was pulled back into a braid but he looked as though he could hardly breathe from laughing as hard as he was.

"Are you quite finished, River?" Ridder grumbled, clenching his teeth together painfully to keep from adding to his snide remark. Now wasn't the time to argue with his friend. Not when he still needed his assistance. It was been well over a week and he was running out of excuses to give Caitlin when she offhandedly asked about the whereabouts of his necklace.

River only shook his head wildly, grinning wide. His laughter echoed against the trees and his mood only seemed to get better and better. Slumping down on the bank next to Ridder he sighed happily, the largest smile still on his face. Being able to poke fun at his friend gave him an odd sort of enjoyment.

"You've certainly done it now, my friend." River chuckled. "Losing your babe's first gift? For shame."

Ridder suppressed the unnatural urge to hiss in response. "Which is why I come to you. Isn't finding a simple trinket—that means nothing to you—easy work for the great Immortal River?"

"A trinket that may mean nothing to me certainly means life to you." River teased, taking the jab easily, no offence showing through. "I know you well, and nothing means anything to you the way that little ones feelings and welfare do."

"Indeed." Ridder muttered grudgingly. "Will you help me or continue to laugh at my expense."

"More then likely, both." River smiled after a pause of mock consideration. "Lighten up, go with the flow."

"I'll ignore the pun and hope you continue." Ridder sighed. "Has our friendship these past decades been all for not?"

River shook his head. "You are much too uptight about life. You shouldn't take every little thing so preposterously serious."

River often preached the same words to him. He had done so ever since they had first met. The two of them had an odd kinship where most others annoyed them to no end; thus both of them put for the effort to keep their friendship lasting. Most days, it was utterly easy. Today, not so much.

"Would you just tell me where my damn necklace is?" Ridder asked indignantly.

"Impatient elf." River smiled, leaning forward to trail his fingers in the water. He was able to see anything he wanted reflected in the waters surface. "Perhaps if you'd learn to relax you would have noticed dropping it in the first place."

Ridder nearly winced, knowing he was more then likely right. "Where did I drop it? I'll have to go search for it."

"That may be potentially problematic."

"Where did I drop it?" Ridder repeated with a frown.

River gave his friend a sympathetic look but there was a smile there just begging to break free. It was a look Ridder has learned to dread. "I'm afraid you've dropped it in the city."

Ridder paled considerable. In the woods he'd have had a much better chance of finding it. He could call for aid to assist him, Vidar for example. Even Paige already knew to keep an eye out. Losing it in the city made things exponentially harder. Humans were nosy, busybodies who would only get in the way of his search, and that was of course if he was still looking for his necklace and not a thief who had already found it.

"Someone has it?" he asked

"Yes."

"Fuck."

"Indeed." River smiled, slipping his hand into the water and allowing the images to become just as visible to his friend. It showed a pretty human woman with short copper hair picking the necklace up off the ground and gazing at it in awe. She touched it gently with her fingers as if examining it to her satisfaction.

She turned around in circles, looking for an owner before showing the necklace to her companion. Only _showing_ it to her and not passing over to her. She kept the necklace in her tight grasp as if she were afraid it would disappear.

Ridder frowned harder as the woman stroked the necklace. He considered the action oddly sensual but was sure no human could have the respect for the necklace he did. Even if the smile on her lips was gentle, her eyes were wary and curious. She obviously wasn't like a majority of human he had had contact with.

"She has it." It wasn't a question this time.

"Yes, pretty little thing."

Ridder made a face. "Didn't now that was your type."

River laughed and grinned wide. "Far from it. This little one is far too much like prey. Her eyes are doe-like and wide. Sheltered and easily brimmed with terror. No, that is very far from my type, but not so far from yours."

Ridder scoffed at the words. "You claim any such human to be a match for me? I thought you had a great deal more common sense then that."

"You're a sadist, Ridder." River mused. "You would enjoy terrorizing this doe-eyed girl until she trembled from fear. You would enjoy seducing her and toying with her, but your at a standstill. She possesses something you need back desperately. The necklace is a sign of the love Caitlin has for you. If she found out you lost it so carelessly her heart would be broken."

"You've a point there." Ridder swallowed away the emotion of his little one in pain. "But women are a dime a dozen. I don't need to terrorize this one to get back what is mine."

River grinned again. "Of course not. For as much of a sadist as you are, you have a tender streak. The doe-eyed girl will remind you of your babe and you'll crumble to your knees."

Ridder narrowed his eyes. "A prophet now, are you?"

"Just an observer." River chuckled.

"Then stop observing my business. I only asked you to find the necklace, not take a stab into my life or future, even if it is merely a wild, ignorant guess. Save your wisdom for your bitch." Ridder glowered, rubbing his eyes and tensing the moment he realized he made his mistake.

The water in the canal became very still and River's eyes narrowed, swirling with a vast darkness in them. "Never dare to insult my kitty cat. I will not stand for it, not even from you, my friend."

Ridder lowered his eyes and nodded. He had been hearing rumors as of late of the horrible things River had done to those who had hunted his lover down like prey. He wasn't so stupid as to really anger the immortal. "It was not my intention to insult. I didn't think."

River nodded once very slowly. "Is an 'I'm sorry' really so hard for you?"

"At times." Ridder smiled faintly. "But you know I am. I would never insult Ariella. In your presence or otherwise."

"Good, I would have to maim you severely." River chuckled, but the words were completely serious.

Ridder sighed in agreement and looked back to the water where the image of the woman remained. "What else can you tell me about her. Do you know where I could find her?"

"Hmm." River muttered, brushing his fingers against the water until the image changed, showing huge grounds and buildings.

"The college. She's a student?" Ridder mumbled, more so to himself. He'd wandered around it before and had a general idea of where he could start looking.

"Seems that way." River said, the images surrounding the woman changing. Showing her in classes, walking outside, showing her normal routes. There were only ever a few people in the images with her at a time. She was clearly a lover of having her own personal space.

Even still, they would have expected her to be surrounded by others like most college students were. Much of her time was spent reading, but it only made sense if she was a student.

"Can you show me where she is now?" Ridder asked.

"Perhaps."

The images took longer to change but they formed slowly. The woman appeared, walking down a long hall, carrying books in her arms and a bag slung over her shoulder. Her face was contorted in anger as she was certainly yelling. The man only a few paces behind her smiled and continued talking. The obvious fight she was having left Ridder wishing he could hear the words both were speaking. The ripples in the water made it too unclear to read their lips as he could have done in person.

It was almost enough to distract him from his objective. She didn't wear it openly but he saw the chain around her neck and knew instantly it was his. That in itself was more of a relief then he had thought it would be. At least she didn't pawn it.

"Humans are utterly foolish creatures, aren't they?" River commented, pulling him from his original thoughts. "You'd think they'd learn to get along or stay away from each other."

"I don't know why it surprises you so. Not even the immortals can do that. Conflict is part of life." Ridder sighed. "However annoyingly pointless."

"You make a good point. How are you going to go about retrieving what is yours? Plan on scaring the poor little doe-eyed thing?" River chuckled. "Or will you play thief?"

Ridder shrugged, still watching the scene before him. He was waiting for the man to strike her at any moment and it was infuriating. Whenever she looked back in his direction he was all smiles with deceiving looks but when her back was turned his expression slipped into a scowl. At the very least the woman seemed to know it was a snake that trailed her. "I suppose that will depend on where she is at the time I find her. It's up in the air for the moment. I won't seal my fate with a closed minded plan so quickly.

"Perhaps you're learning." River chuckled.

"Calder?"

Both looked up to see the leggy, blond moving her way slowly towards them. Her fangs were just barely visible and she teasingly licked her lips at the sight of the devil elf.

"Kitty cat." River grinned, on his feet instantly to meet her half way. The look in his eyes had changed to something completely different and Ridder knew better to get in their way. "Come to visit?"

"Feeling neglected." She smirked at him.

The two of them had a way to speak volumes in complete silence and a smirk grew on both of their lips.

"Thank you for the help, River." Ridder commented, getting up. "I'll leave you alone."

"Wise boy." River muttered, pulled Ariella closer until she was pressed against his chest and he could stare down at her lovingly.

"Goodbye elf Ridder." Ariella smiled, her eyes never leaving River.

"Lioness." Ridder responded, disappearing back into the forest. He'd have to head back into the city and find that girl before more time passed. Mingling with humans for a personal gain had never been something he was interested in. It was always just to stay informed and prepared. This was different. As long as she held his necklace he would have too at least pretend to be nice. If he couldn't steal it back then there was no telling what stupid thing she would do with it.

He made his way back through the woods, deciding to merely appear on the outside of the woods to make his way back into the city. He didn't have the time to walk the distance leisurely as he would have liked to. He needed that necklace back no matter what the cost.

"That damn jack ass!" Sally hissed as she slammed the door shut to her dorm room. Tossing her books and bag on her bed she nearly growled from frustration. She had enough on her plate already without having to deal with him and that was the third time this week he'd popped up.

"Impossible little bitch." She seethed, softer this time and she emptied the contents of her bag to find a couple papers she'd shoved inside it earlier.

"Travis again?"

Sally nearly jumped out of her skin and she spun around to see Desiree sitting on her bed across the room—her laptop propped up on her knee and a cigarette in hand. This wasn't the usual time of day she was in the room but she'd obviously watched her roommate's sudden fit.

"Yes. Did you not go to class?" Sally asked, still fairly taken aback by her presence. It was embarrassing to get caught in pre rant.

"Mm, paper's not done yet. Got an extension through tonight." Desiree commented. "I told you months ago to dump that prick. See now, you finally do and he goes super stalker on you. Did he follow you up here?"

"No." Sally grumbled, slumping down on her bed, crushing her books beneath her. "To the elevator and up. He rode it back down."

Desiree shook her head, reaching out to put out her cigarette in the ashtray. "Want me to have a few carefully chosen words with him? I'd be pleased to do it and you know it."

Sally groaned. "I might take you up on that."

"What he want this time, anyway?" Desiree asked, typing away and still able to listen. Sally envied her ability to multitask. Had it been her, either her writing would have been horrible or she wouldn't have been listening to a thing she was being told.

"Same old crap." She muttered into her pillow.

"Which same old crap? The same old crap where he was telling you how you weren't worth his time and he got someone better. The same old crap where he's begging you to take him back and how you were the best thing that every happened to him. The same old crap where he just wants a feel in the elevator or the same crap where he's claiming to have left something in here when really he just wants to try to sneak through your dresser for a bra as a trophy?" Desiree asked, hitting every nerve possible, but she was right.

"It's a very pretty picture of my life you just painted." Sally sighed heavily. What she hated most was the fact that she was right. She let the terrible relationship bloom and no matter how much she hated him now, how much she was happy to be free of him, she still pined for him.

Desiree looked up at her with a small smiled. "Sorry, sweetling but that's how it is. He's no good for anyone till he matures thirty or forty years."

Sally snorted. "Not even then. Such an idiot I am."

"Nah, you ignored him most of the time. You were so busy doing homework to ever notice how much of an ass he was." Desiree chuckled softly. "But you never answered me. What did he want this time around?"

"Was trying to convince me that he was the best I was ever gonna get." Sally muttered, running a hand through her copper colored hair. The words stung more then she cared to admit and it took every ounce of self-control not to shed another tear over the loser.

"Ass." Desiree muttered, typing away again. She'd never kept her dislike of him a secrete, not even when he was in the room.

"I am aware…"

'I'm just saying, sweetling. Don't cave. I don't wanna see you two together again and it might not be my business but I'll sure as hell not keep my opinion to myself if you don't listen and he breaks your little heart again." She continued, not looking up from her computer.

Sally sighed heavily again. "I should have let you kick him out the room the first time you met him. Would have saved myself a lot of trouble, wouldn't it?"

"Damn right." Desiree snickered. "Well, you'll know for next time at least. I don't wanna see more trash around like that waste of flesh."

"Hmm." Sally muttered, sitting up and roaming through her clothes. "This calls for a really long hot shower."

Desiree chuckled softly and said nothing. She didn't need to at this point. She was always mean with her assessments but she was usually right with them. It was a strange fact about her but she was good at knowing certain things about certain people. Had Sally listened to her from the start, then she wouldn't be in the mess she was in now.

Going into the bathroom she stripped her clothes off and turned the shower on. All she wanted was a few minutes to herself with no interruptions and nothing weighing down on the mind. Glancing back at her reflection in the mirror she sighed. Wearing nothing but the necklace she had found over a week ago. She had wanted to return it but was running out of ideas how.

She went to the office and left a note on the bulletin board but hadn't heard back from anyone. Maria had been right, what was she supposed to do? 'Hey, hot guy, I have your necklace, here's my room number.' That sounded way too sketchy.

She'd gone as far as posting something on the school's blog too but that hadn't gotten any hits other thing the normal people poking fun at her attempt to find the owner. There wasn't much she could do at this point unless she printed out fliers of the necklace and posted them up around town. Ever time she thought the idea over again she cringed at how stupid it sounded.

No one else would have gone through all the trouble so why should she?

Stepping into the shower she stretched and was finally able to relax. Letting the water beat down on her shoulders as she tried to think of anything that wasn't Travis.

It was fun to imagine the dark stranger as being her something special but after a few moments of playful scenarios in her head, it drained away in a large sense of self pity. She couldn't even find him to return his property let alone anything romantic that would probably never happen anyway.

She looked up into the streaming water, hoping to wash away some of the images in her head but it was hardly working.

Picking up the crystal pendent she frowned a little, once again trying to think of something the material could be. As far as she was concerned it was probably completely fake but it didn't make it any less pretty. It would have been nice to return it but that wasn't looking good either.

When she walked back into the room, hair damp and dressed, Desiree looked to be in a poorer mood from when she left.

"I've learned to hate your ring tone in the last forty-five minutes."

Sally sighed. "Sorry, could have just put it in vibrate."

"Dirty." Desiree smiled a little. "Six of the calls were your ex prick, one was Maria. I asked that one—sorry—again the ring tone was killing me. She says hi and wants to know if you still had that necklace. Something about finding a dress it would go perfectly with."

"He's gonna make me change my number and she's so not getting it." Sally muttered, drying her hair with a towel. "Told her that from the start."

Desiree chuckled a little, setting her computer down on her bed before stretching. "Mmm—not like your materialistic. What necklace is it?"

"This one." Sally said, tapping her neck. "Remember, I told you. That guy dropped it. I can't find him to give it back."

"You an oddly sweet kind of girl." Desiree chuckled as she stood up, leaning forward to take a look at the necklace.

Her eyes hardened and she reached out to grab the chain for a closer inspection.

"You too, huh?" Sally asked. "It's pretty right? I've been looking for the guy but I don't think he goes to school here."

"Pretty." Desiree nodded slowly, here eyes finally pulled away from it. "Eh, looks valuable too. Any guy that's careless enough to lose it probably doesn't deserve it anyway. I think you should just hold onto it. Who's to say he'll be looking for it anyway?"

Sally shrugged. "I dunno. I'd be looking for it if I lost it. I just need to find they guy. I'm telling you, he stands out. There was no way I could miss him."

"You got a good look at him?"

"I got a damn good look at him." Sally chuckled. "A man that pretty can't be missed. Maybe he worked on in town or something. Someone's got to have seen him before."

Desiree made a face. "You know, maybe Maria's right. You're putting way to much though into all this."

"It's good for me." Sally shrugged.

"You don't know that."

Sally shook her head, tucking the necklace back in under her shirt. "It's distracting me from the mounds of homework I have and my stupid ex. Not like I'm planning to rob a bank. I'm just trying to get this thing back to its owner. Not the big deal you two seem to think it is."

Desiree shrugged; pretending it didn't bother her. "Will you be able to give it back when and if you find him?"

"Course I will." Sally frowned. "Why wouldn't I?"

Desiree didn't say a thing, only shook her head a little as she sat down to slip her shoes on. She closed her laptop and shoved it in its case.

"Class?" Sally asked after a pause.

"Yep." Desiree chuckled humorlessly. "Got a few things to turn in before I head off. If I see Travis, I'll kick him in the groin for you."

Sally raised an eye and tried not to smile but she failed. "Well I didn't ask you to but I can't say the idea doesn't bring me a small amount of joy."

"I thought it might." She said, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Listen Sally, I don't want you throwing away one jerky guy just to get hung up on another you've never met. If you meet that guy, give him his necklace and leave it at that. You don't need to be mixing up with another jerk so soon after losing the other."

"How do you know he's a jerk?" Sally frowned a little; hoping it wasn't too obvious that she was secretly lusting after the stranger she'd only seen for a few seconds.

Desiree's smile grew. "Aren't they all? Keep a good hold on that necklace, girl. If nothing else, it is damn pretty."

Sally slumped back on her bed and made a face at her roommate before she walked out. She hated being easy to read and apparently she was an open book to everyone she met. Even when she was little she was easy to read and horrible at being cunning. Her sisters always giggled at the fact that she was poor at keeping secretes, her own or others. She always said something she shouldn't have or flinched at the wrong moment of conversations.

What kind of 'would be scientist' was a flincher?

Suppressing the urge to tear up again she kicked her bag until it fell to the floor. She even opted to stare at her books instead of opening them and getting to work. She had two papers to write and another paper to finish but she wasn't feeling it now. There was still a little time for her to do them later so she refused to think about them now.

Closing her eyes she groaned softly in a fit of suppressed nerves. Reaching up she touched the chain of her necklace absent-mindedly. It would have been nice for things to fall into place all on there own but she was sure instead her ex would call her again, her friends would tease her about being too nice and her papers would never get written.

* * *

I'll get better with the updating once i've finished wrapping up my Alice story.

But thanks for reading. Please review.


	3. Close

Yay for not taking as long to update again.  
Part 4 is slowly coming to a close so thanks for reading!

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

Ridder could have growled in frustration. He never thought that finding one girl would be so damn hard but she wasn't anywhere to be found. Her hair was practically orange! How could he not find her? It made him more edgy then he thought. He would have tried to get more information out of River had Ariella not showed up to get in his way.

He wasn't about to try and get in the middle of them. River was an immortal who did as he pleased, and Ariella had been the Alpha lioness for decades. She could have killed him if she was really in the mood. It would be a long hunt but she might find it worth it.

Sighing heavily he wandered the campus, scanning the groups of students walking by in the search for the one he wanted. It shouldn't have been so difficult as to take the whole day but it did.

The next day he decided he was going about it all the wrong way. In most of the images of the girl he had seen she had been alone or with only one or two other people. She seemed to like her privacy so looking for her in a group wasn't what he should be doing.

It was only a short walk to the dorms and that seemed to be a better place to start. The buildings were large and more then likely were full of nothing but little rooms for students to live in but at least that way he could rule out some places.

He hated that fact that he had to hunt down a girl he'd never met before. For anything else he would have given up—not caring enough to put himself through the trouble, but this was different. He had to get that necklace back or he's never be able to look his babe in the eyes again. It was a special day she was able to create something on her own. Her first creation and she had given it to him. Losing it was not an option.

The thought of going through the building and knocking on doors one but one sickened him, but there wasn't much he could do. What was he to do? Walk up to people and ask if they'd seen the girl with short hair that had faded to orange. That wouldn't work at all. It was too humiliating to even think about. All he wanted was to know his necklace was near by.

"Bullshit." He grumbled, slumping back on a bench for a moment while he decided which building to start with. He knew humans relatively well but that didn't mean he'd enjoy wasting his time looking for just one.

If all went well he could take his necklace and get the hell home before the girl had any qualms with him. His eyes narrowed at the thought. If she tried to keep the necklace than River would have been right after all. He'd show her exactly how sadistic he could be.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. No matter how much he complained, it really was worth the trouble.

"Umm…"

Ridder looked up at a little boy standing a few feet away from him who couldn't have possibly been a student. He couldn't have been more the fourteen and had his hands shoved into his pockets nervously. It only took a moment for him to realize that the boy wasn't all he appeared to be. He gave off an odd pulsation for a human and his eyes were oddly focused.

"You're Ridder, right? Or have I made a mistake?"

"Who's asking?" Ridder stared.

"My name is Jared, nice to meet you. I've kinda been wandering around looking for you." The boy said smiling faintly. He looked oddly at ease standing in front of the Devil Elf.

"Who are you to be looking for me?" He asked, giving him a hardened glare. No one came up to him so casually, and definitely not a human.

Jared's smile grew. "I'm not a pest, and I'll go as soon as I've delivered the message I was asked to. You don't have to worry about that."

Ridder frowned suddenly.

"I'm clairvoyant." Jared continued. "Though other—eh—beings such as yourself are to complex for my ESP to reach. At least at my currently level. The silence I get from you is great."

Ridder nodded but his frown remained. "I thought there was something about you, kid. What do you want?"

"I was told you were looking for someone. A lady, who has something of yours. I can tell you a little about her, and I might be able to help you find her too." Jared said.

"Who sent you?" The devil elf asked, he needed to know who was digging into his business.

The boy shrugged meekly. "I'm just doing a favor for Elm. If you don't want my help then that's fine but—"

"What do you know?" Ridder cut him off.

He sighed, looking for the moment like he was far to used to being interrupted. "Her name is Sally Rites. She's a Social Science major and she's been looking for you too."

The words surprised him more then he cared to admit. The boy must have been too modest with his abilities if he didn't realize how hard it would be for most to get such information that effortlessly. "Looking for me?"

"That's right. I get that impression loud and clear. She found something of yours and glimpsed you for a second before you walked away. She's been trying to find you to return it." He paused, eyes moving back and forth as if he were reading something. After a moment he pointed this his neck "She wears it."

"Yes, I was sure she wore it." He muttered. "How did you know that?"

"I'm in her head. I'd like to get this over with quickly if you don't mind. I don't really like taking peaks in peoples minds like this." He admitted.

Ridder stared. "You're in her head?"

"Yes, I hear voices all the time. All I had to do was sort through them to find her voice." Jared nodded.

"How many voices do you hear at a time?" Ridder asked, partly curious and partly sympathetic for the boy.

He swallowed slowly and smiled a little. "It depends on how many are around. It shifts around me and the voices always change. This lady's voice is loud. Seems she's a thinker."

"A thinker?" Ridder smiled a little at the boy's choice of words.

"Yeah. Some people don't have a filter between their minds and their mouths and some people never say what they're thinking. This lady keeps to herself I guess."

Ridder nodded and laughed softly. "You've impressed me, kid."

"Thanks. Elm says this is good practice for me to develop my mind." He shrugged bashfully. "I can try to help find her for you?"

"Thank you." Ridder muttered, silently giving thanks to the damned meddling immortal for sending the boy to him. "How will you find her?"

The boy blushed a little and looked around nervously. "Well the easiest way to find her would be to walk around a little. The closer I get to her physically the louder her voice will get. Sorry, it's the best system I have so far."

Ridder reached out to ruffle his hair. He hated that he felt the need to dote on the boy the way he did with Vidar and Caitlin. "It's how I was going to have to do it anyway. At least you'd be able to find her rather then me possibly walking right by her."

"Okay." Jared muttered, letting Ridder pick the direction. At this point it didn't matter. It only took a few minutes before he found a more precise direction and it was around the dorms just as Ridder had suspected.

They circled the buildings a few times and the elf really had to admit how impressed he was with the boy. No matter how hard he was trying, it didn't show on his face at all. If he hadn't known any better he'd have thought the kid was finding the girls voice with minimal effort.

Standing in front of one of the dorms, Jared frowned, looking at the building before spinning around to look back at the grounds.

"There." He pointed. "That's her."

"Yes it is." Ridder chuckled, following the boy's gaze to the woman he'd been searching for. She sat in the grass, letting the sun beat down on her as she read through the book in her lap. Something about the way the light hit her struck him as familiar. "Thank you, kid."

Jared nodded warily, taking a step back. "No problem. I can go now? I kinda think I need a nap."

"Yes, get home." Ridder commented, taking a bracelet off his wrist he had made decades before. "Take this as a thank you."

The boy flushed a bit in embarrassment but took the gift all the same, mumbling a thank you of his own before offering the elf a smile. He walked off—though he was a little wobbly. Had he not had something to do Ridder would have seen him home himself.

Sally sighed softly, thinking of moving into the shade. It was warmer out then she thought, or she'd been sitting in the sun for to long already. It was a nice change from the light in her dorm room that was starting to make her eyes water. She had her next final in a week and wasn't feeling particularly confident about it.

Within moments she'd felt a tingle run down her spine that had her sitting up straight. Shade had come to her as a large shadow engulfed her. She bit her lip nervously and looked right up into black eyes that shook her completely. They were eyes she had seen briefly that had hypnotized her now.

"You have something of mine." He said. His voice was rough—so much so that she didn't know if it was his normal tone or if that was something he did on purpose. Either way, her eyes widened nervously and she fumbled with the things she had sitting on her lap.

With a loud 'gulp' she shot up to her feet quickly, her things falling in the grass forgotten as she stared up at him cautiously. No matter what she said and planned she had never expected to come across the man again. She certainly hadn't expected _him_ to fine _her_.

Honestly, she thought it would have been more like her seeing him walking down the street, turning a corner, or maybe even something like bumping into him one morning as he got his coffee. To see him standing in front of her with such an invading stare made her uneasy.

He'd only walked passed her before, not so much as sparing her a glance. Up close he was as breathtaking as he was intimidating.

"I'm sorry?"

He frowned a little, leaning away from her. If she had been looking for them then what was the problem? All she had to do was hand his necklace over and be done with him. Instead she looked like a scared rabbit who didn't know which way to run.

"My necklace." He said, pointing to a part of the chain that was visible. "I want it back. I had no intention of losing it."

Sally blinked and turned a light shade of pink that was becoming to her complexion. "Oh, right." She muttered, touching the crystal though her shirt.

He stared at her, blinking his dark eyes patiently. Having no idea what was on her mind he didn't want to risk her bolting away from him. Chasing her down in such a public place wasn't his idea of a good time. He should have kept the boy with him for a few minutes longer.

"I'm so sorry." She said, shaking her head slightly. Obviously trying to get her thoughts in order. "I saw you drop it but you disappeared before I could return it."

He shrugged. "I figured."

"How did you know I had it?" she asked, looking up at him.

He almost hissed softly. Was it really so hard to take it off and hand it back to him? Did they really need to get into some long-winded conversation?

"I was looking for it. I asked around. Someone around knew you found it." He said vaguely not caring in the least whether or not she believed the lie or not "Can I have it back now?"

"Yeah, you know I had some questions—"

"Sally!"

She jumped as her name was yelled and the look of utter disgust crossed her face. Ridder never would have thought someone with her soft features would be capable of such a dirty look.

"Shit." She cursed. "Just leave me alone already!"

The boy walked towards them with short-cropped hair and a knowing smirk that annoyed Ridder on a familiar level. He didn't care about the boy at all but he didn't like infidels thinking they were his superior. _That_ agitated him.

"Sally." He smiled sliding up so close to her that their shoulders bumped. She took a step away and scowled fiercely before kneeling down to grab her things to shove in her bag.

"Awe, c'mon. We need to talk." He said, reaching out to touch her hair. His hand was smacked away just as quickly as she stood up, hugging her bag to her chest.

Sally glared. "Travis. I've tried speaking as slowly as I can to make you understand, I'm not sure what else I can do. Leave me alone."

Travis glanced at Ridder who was looking entirely too bored with the situation and chuckled. "You know you and I aren't done with each other yet. We could have more good times, you know?"

"Not particularly." She stared.

"Hey, so what if you got a new boyfriend? I'm not proud. We could still have something, you know. You need that kind of excitement anyway." He chuckled.

Sally stood stunned, jaw dropping from what he was implying. It would have been something to fume about anyway but with _him_ standing next to her, waiting for his necklace back it was only worse. She was being humiliated before she could even ask his name. Even if nothing would turn out from it, Travis didn't have to ruin it so quickly.

"He's not…"

"Sally you don't have to try and explain all that to me." Travis chuckled, reaching out to touch her face. He almost seemed to enjoy the fact that she visually flinched.

"Would you get lost already!" She glared.

He chuckled. "I hardly think that's what you really want from me."

Ridder shook his head at the human boy and suppressed the urge to hit him on the sole principle of ending the annoying interruption. The fact that he made the girl twitch pissed him off all the more. She had the face of a nymph or faery and those were creatures under his protection. Human or not the threat in her direction bothered him. If nothing else he could kill the boy to save her honor. The more he spoke the more it didn't sound like such a bad idea.

"Sally, you know—"

He paused when Ridder took a step forward, pulling the bag away from her and holding it himself as he dipped lower to capture the girl in a kiss. His free hand came up to hold the back of her neck and to keep her pressed against him. It was just a whim but one he didn't see the harm in. It kept him from his first instinct of killing the human boy and it wasn't totally unsatisfying for him either.

The girl's lips were soft and less experienced but her timid reaction was more then enough to encourage him further.

Sally nearly faintly from the abrupt kiss. It was deep and masterful and had her head spinning in a matter of seconds. With trembling hands she gripped his shirt but it was just as much to keep from collapsing as it was to keep him close. No matter how many times it was something she envisioned secretly it couldn't compare to the real thing.

His hand massaged into the back of her neck and it pulled gentle sounds from her that she should have been embarrassed to make in public. Being the logical person that she was, her mind nearly shut down, it was more then she could comprehend at the moment.

When he pulled away he ran his tongue across her bottom lip suggestively, savoring the taste before meeting her eyes. "We've business to carry one with." He said, still holding her bag in his other hand.

"We—Yes." She nodded slowly.

"Sally." Travis scowled, glaring at the two of them. "You—"

"We're not together. It's none of your business." Sally grumbled, having already turned a dark shade of red.

He looked less then convinced. "It is my business." He said, reaching out to grab her arm but reeled back when Ridder grabbed him first.

"Look, you need to understand something." Ridder sighed heavily. "I have no qualms about breaking your arm, or both, or your legs. I'd continue but I think you got the idea. She obviously doesn't want you touching her so take my advice and get lost before something bad happens to you."

Travis, who had been tugging on his arm the entire time, nearly fell back as Ridder released him.

"That's your dorm, right?" Ridder asked, guiding Sally inside without a second look back at the boy behind them. As far as he was concerned that was over.

"Yes." She muttered, voice sounding more like a whisper. She was stunned, not just over the act of chivalry but they kiss too. There was no way any of this was real but she looked back and saw Travis scowling still and a small wave of pride washed over her. Even if it was just for a minute, she had a protector that came to her rescue.

"Lead on then." He sighed.

With her head bowed towards the ground she led him into her dorm. She had hoped he wouldn't notice just how embarrassed she was. The more she the thought about the encounter the more she realized how mortifying it was, but then, she didn't ask him to kiss her. As far as she realized, she didn't make contact with him in any way.

She didn't need him to see her previous pathetic relationship up close and personal. It was sad enough without someone like him getting a glimpse of it.

Walking into the elevator she could have moaned from the mess she was in. Not only was she taking him to her dorm room but he didn't seem to have a problem with it. Was privacy needed to give him a necklace? Was taking him to her room actually necessary?

She was so busy arguing with herself back and forth that she hardly realized how awkward the elevator ride was up to the second floor. She stepped out hesitantly and made the short walk down the hall to her room.

She stared at the door stupidly for a moment before touching her pockets and realizing that wasn't where she had her key.

"Here." He muttered, handing over her bag.

"Oh, yes!" she said, shakily taking it from him and digging through it until she found her key to get into the room. Taking a step in she looked around and found it empty. Desiree more then likely in class.

He walked in behind her, eyes scanning the room without much else to comment upon.

"About that…" Sally started shyly. "I'm sorry for the—eh—the interruption, and thank you for helping me out too."

"No loss on my part." He commented, looking around her things. She was so flustered that he did want to take advantage of her. She was doe-eyed and it would have been all too easy. If it came to that, he was sure we wouldn't hesitate. "My necklace?"

"Yeah." She muttered, pulling the necklace out from under her shirt. She got the nerve to look him in the eye as she tapped the bluish crystal. "What is this?"

He blinked. "A necklace."

"No. I mean what is it made out of. I won't pretend to be an expert when I'm still obviously just a student, but I've never seen anything like this crystal." Sally explained.

Ridder sighed, recalling Jared saying something about her studying Social Sciences. Looking at the titles of the books she had sprawled across her bed she was a Naturalist. Great.

"May I have it?" he grumbled.

"Yes, when you tell me what it is. It's beautiful." She said, smiling softly.

"It is." He agreed, looking carefully at the crystal still around her neck in relief. It didn't look damaged in any way and the vines inside hadn't appeared to have withered.

She frowned, arms crossing under her chest. "Well? Do you know what is it or not?"

"Doesn't matter. Give it to me." He said meeting her gaze with the full force of his own. "I need it back and I'm tired of waiting."

She swallowed and inhaled slowly, not expecting one look from him to have such an impact. "You can have it when you tell me how it was made."

Ridder nearly growled. "It's many things."

"Such as?"

He was more annoyed now then he cared to be. It would have been too easy to take advantage of her and take what was his. "Morning dew, rain water, nymph tears, nectar…" he made a gesture with his hand. "Many things."

Sally blinked. "Nymph tears?"

"I've waited long enough." He said softly, moving closer towards her, backing her up into the wall. "I need my necklace back now."

Sally shook visibly, her nerves showing worse then before. He pressed his palm against the wall next to her head and lowered his head to be eye level with her. She felt the knots form in her stomach and her knees nearly give out. His eyes were a swirling darkness that stared into her, intimidating her further.

"I'm not waiting anymore. It doesn't belong to you."

"Then you shouldn't have dropped it." Sally muttered nervously, her hand on her chest, covering the crystal.

He leaned closer, suppressing a hiss.

The door slammed, making Sally nearly scream but Ridder didn't so much as flinch.

"Devil!" Desiree yelled, eyes narrowed accusingly.

Ridder turned back to her with mild interested and raised an eye. "A Nephelai?" he raised an eye, a small smile crossing his lips. His eyes stayed on Desiree though his words were directed at Sally. "You're room mate is a Nephelai. You are full of surprises."

"A what?" Sally muttered.

"You are not welcome here, devil." Desiree glared.

He frowned; taking note of the darkness that grew outside. "She has something of mine. That's hardly your concern."

"Then take it back later, Devil. This dwelling is mine and you are not welcome in it." She said holding a hand up to him and smirking in satisfaction as he disappeared.

Sally screamed; sliding down the wall as the man that had been just in front of her vanished completely.

"It's okay!" Desiree said quickly, moving across the room to kneel in front of her to grip her shoulders. "He's gone but it's okay."

"He—he's—"

"I banished him from the dorm." Desiree smiled smugly. "He's probably pissed but that's not really my problem."

Sally sat, openly confused as didn't know what to say. The man has just disappeared from right in front of her. Poof—Gone.

"He—"

Desiree sighed. "Yeah, I really didn't go about that the right way. Why did you bring him up here? You should have just given him the necklace and never looked back. He's a monster, Sally."

"What—is he? What are you?" Sally muttered, still mostly stunned.

"He's called the Devil Elf. A dark elf with strong powers. I told you it would probably be wise to stay away from the owner of that necklace and I was right." Desiree muttered, sitting down next to Sally so she wouldn't panic with to many sudden movements.

"Elf?"

"Elf." Desiree nodded. "Note the pointy ears next time. I wouldn't go spreading that around if I were you though. People will think your nuts."

"Elf…"

"Yeah." Desire repeated, reaching out to touch the crystal. "This necklace is his. They're made by nymphs and who ever gave him this means a lot to him. They'd have to love him to give it away like this. He'll be back for it, believe me. Showing him where you lived was stupid, Sally."

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

Desiree shrugged. "And I kicked him out so no big deal, but you better believe he'll be back. Just take the necklace off and hand it to him."

"Okay." She muttered softly, looking back up at her friend uneasily. "What's a—nap..hila?"

"Nephelai." Desiree said. "That's what I am. I am a sky nymph. Nephelai are the nymphs of rain clouds."

She pointed outside to the blackened sky and smiled weakly. "I was startled."

Sally leaned up to look out the window with wide eyes. It was just sunny as could be outside. She was studying social sciences. She wanted to understand the universe and the origins of the Earth. She had always been logical about most things; the information she was given now was too much to process.

"Aren't nymphs Greek mythology?" she muttered.

"Technically, but I'm hardly a myth, thanks." Desiree smiled a little. "It's a lot to take in. I'm sorry. I should have told you when I saw your necklace."

She shook her head. "It's not mine."

"No." Desiree muttered. "And Ridder will be back for it."

She swallowed hard, feeling like she could have passed out at any second. The sudden nausea was more then she had anticipated, but too much had happened in the last ten minutes so she should have expected it. He was probably angry, and she wasn't sure she could blame him. Had she just handed it over none of this would have happened.

Somehow Desiree seemed to know she'd have difficulty parting with the necklace without knowing it's secretes. Being so nosy was going to be her downfall.

He was gong to come back. "Ridder."

* * *

Thanks for the feedback!

Thanks to **Elaine-Herd **for adding part 1 The River's Huntress to your favorites ^^

And thanks to **Koi19** for reviewing part 3 Cradled in the Dryads Tender Care

Apprciate it ^_^

Please review!


	4. Returned

So…I'm really sorry it took so long to update. I got wrapped up in my Alice in Wonderland story and this took a bit of back seat.  
But it's complete so yay. Some might be a little unsatisfied but it's meant for you to use your imagination and frankly, it's going a one direction that I think most will pick up on.  
Again, sorry for the late update, and also I'll start posting something new next week! ^_^ check it out if your interested.  
Enjoy.

* * *

"That bitch..." Ridder seethed silently. He still hadn't gotten over the day before when that nymph bitch had banished him from the premises. He had been so close and she ruined it. He was so close...Damn that nymph whore.

He sat in a tree, frowning as there was at least three hours before dusk. He would go back. Oh, yes he would go back and lure that copper-haired Sally woman out of the safety of the sky nymphs bosom. Yes, he wanted her to head outside into darkness where he'd ensnare her in his furious webs.

He could have been nice. He had planned on it even, but niceness had been banished along with his presence. No, the nymph had powers over her dwellings and the sky but he was an elf of darkness and would gladly show them both the horrors he was capable of. They took advantage of his patience. No more.

Caitlin was the only thing that managed to worm its way into his heart. He would not disrespect her so by losing a gift she worked so hard on.

"You're thinking too hard, boy."

Ridder glanced up and watched as Elm slid slowly out of a neighboring tree. It was eerie how the mortal could manipulate the materials of his surroundings but who was he to judge?

"Leave me."

"Oh little boy." Elm said, climbing up to the same branch and petting Ridder's head tauntingly. Ridder wasn't stupid enough to talk back to the large immortal who was huge among human standards. The muscles in his body made it seem that he would be more of a hindrance to the thriving woods then the care giver that he was. "Such a burden you're coping with."

Ridder frowned. "Do not lecture me. If you wish for involvement then why not do something about the run away nymph who has put herself in my way."

"She's hardly a run away." Elm smirked. "Her territory is much larger giving her free reign. She chooses the life she has and you know it."

"That is an excuse?" Ridder nearly growled.

Elm shrugged nonchalantly. "It's life."

"Why do you help me and impose upon me all at once." Ridder grumbled, looking towards the sun that didn't appear to have moved at all. Even time was against him.

"What makes you think I want to help you?" Elm raised an eye.

Ridder stared at him, already tired of the games. At least River would give him some bloody answers for having to deal with him. Elm honestly liked to see him squirm. "You sent the boy to me. For all that is merciful, I knew you were a bleeding heart but a clairvoyant human boy now? You're abilities to take in strays is astounding."

"No more then yours." Elm shot back. "Caitlin, Vidar, even Paige was a little one once you looked after. Don't bring my human boy in on this. I thought you'd have him running scared but it seemed you even kept a civil tongue in your head. I'm a little proud."

Ridder nearly winced. He hated that even the elf elders didn't know him the way Elm did, "I had know qualms with the boy."

"So I gathered. I saw the gift you gave him. Don't you give me that look Ridder. That boys gonna be something one day. He knows we don't give gifts easily. He's honored and embarrassed that you would pass something of yours onto him."

Ridder frowned harder.

"So I'll give you a hand. Little Miss Sally Rites has just been dropped into our world. Her connections to us are growing but she is still ignorant of our ways. I can guarantee you being able to slip your pretty little necklace from her fingers, but in return, you much teach her about us. Teach her to keep her mouth shut before we're outted." Elm gave him a dark look. "I do not care what River tells you, you should not consult him further on this matter. You know longer need his aid, you need mine. Banish those thoughts of fury from your mind or I will show you the fury of which I know you fear. Clear?"

"Annoyingly so." Ridder glared but he already knew he wasn't one of the people Elm took seriously. He could do most anything and Elm wouldn't mind.

"Wonderful." Elm said, shaking his head. "Any particular reason your waiting for night?"

"I like night." Ridder stared.

Elm sighed. "Don't scare her, Ridder. She's a human heart. Besides, teaching her will be much easier if she doesn't flinch every time she looks at you."

Ridder huffed. "Why do you not just get her sky nymph to teach her things."

"Because I told you to do it." Elm said sternly. It was that voice that said he wouldn't be argued with anymore. "You will do it, or next time I will be the one nicking your necklace and I'll give it straight to your babe and tell her you lost it."

Ridder tensed.

"Not such a hard ass when I know right how to get you, mm?" Elm smiled cheekily. "Do as you're told little elf, you know I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"Go bathe in the attention of your nymphs and leave me be." Ridder sighed.

Elm chuckled. "Go instill something other then fear in our newest little human groupie."

"Insufferable." Ridder muttered bitterly.

"I have to be with children as annoying as you lot." Elm said, disappearing into the ground.

Ridder stared back out at the sun with annoyance. He'd have to go now regardless. He didn't want to deal with a pissed off Elm. That wasn't good for anyone. Still he wished to bask in the cover of night.

"Fuck."

"You're insane." Desiree insisted. "The dorm is safe, you shouldn't be wandering about. I have class in fifteen minutes I can't wander around with you."

"You said yourself he just wants his necklace back." Sally shook her head as she stared into her mirror, brushing her hair. "If he wants it, he can have it. I messed up last time by not handing it over right away. I'd be pissed too."

"But going out is a bad idea." Desiree argued.

She shrugged, "Well he can't come here so I'll have to,"

"Please tell me you're not trying to make yourself pretty for him." Desiree stared, watching as her friend took in her own appearance.

"No!" Sally said immediately, fairly flustered at the accusation. Had she been dolling herself up? She was having a particularly good hair day and was wearing a nicer pair of her jeans but nothing else screamed 'trying to hard'. "You know I'm not."

"I know you never spent so long to get ready when you actually had a date with Travis." Desiree glared.

Sally scoffed. "Is that where you rather I be going? With that jerk off?"

"You know it's not." Desiree snapped. "But you're not listening to me sweetling. Ridder is a dark elf. He's called the devil elf for a reason. It's not all fairy tails and punch. He's dangerous,"

"I give him his necklace back and then he'll want nothing else from me, right? It's not a big deal. He can't be a complete ass after how he helped me out."

"Sweetling. I'm not saying you're wrong but your naive. You don't know what you're getting into," Desiree said, trying to reason with her. "You're not gonna get a date out of him. He's not gonna meet you for coffee and a donut. He is darkness and nature's love child."

Sally shrugged. "Great, nature's beautiful and darkness isn't all that scary."

"Don't be a fool, Sally." Desiree muttered, watching her sling her messenger bag over her shoulder.

"Who's to say I'll even bump into him tonight?" Sally shook her head.

"I've little doubts about that." Desiree muttered. "Please stay in."

Sally shook her head; "If nothing else I have books to return to the library."

"You could have taken them earlier." she grumbled, looking out at the setting sun with a horrible feeling.

Sally sighed, heading out the door. "I can't be afraid of everything forever, Desiree. It's stopping now."

She walked out; hoping those words wouldn't come back to bite her. The last thing she wanted was to be another college student on the news, having people speculate over how she met her end. Having people she never knew talk about what a great person she was. It was all too much for her to think about. Was 'simple' too much to ask for?

As she walked across the campus towards the library she couldn't seem to swallow down her fears. Normally the only thing she ever really worried about where normal things. Muggers, rapists, that sort of thing, where young girls were preyed on no matter what they looked like. Now her fears had taken off in a new direction.

One in particular. A dark elf who was seriously pissed off at her. A creature she hadn't even realized existed until she was already cornered and helpless. Most girls would say 'not me, never'. Well most girls hadn't been caught in his dark gaze.

She knew she should have been afraid, and frankly, she was but that didn't mean she could hide under a rock and hope he went away. The thought was as thrilling as it was terrifying.

Life had taken the strangest of turns. She'd met and elf and even her own roommate was more then she seemed. After all this she was going to have to seriously consider updating her majors. If elves and nymphs were real there was no telling what else was out there.

By the time she got to the library she knew it was closed. It had been for at least a half-hour. She slid her books in threw the slot and sighed. Dropping off books really shouldn't have been an inner struggle, but thinking that something was going to jump out at her ever few seconds was taking it's toll.

Sally tried to relax a little more for the walk back, enjoying the cool evening and ignoring the tension in her back. Not everything was out to get her.

"Not paying attention is a sure way to end up in a _horrible_ situation."

Sally yelped in shock, hardly realizing she was strolling straight passed the dark elf who was lounged back on a bench. One positioned in such a way that he could have been watching her for several long minutes.

"Certainly is." she muttered, her hands clasping over her quickly beating heart. Those dark eyes stared her down in a way that nearly had her quivering.

Something about her was captivating, even in the moments when she was radiating with fear. Ridder moved up slowly, stalking towards her meaningfully. His swagger alone had her wishing she'd just listened to Desiree.

"I'm really sorry." She said before he could get a word out.

"Sorry." he repeated when she didn't continue, no doubt tripping over her own words.

She reached around the back of her neck to pull the necklace over her head. She held it out in her palm with quivering legs. "I get too wrapped up in things sometimes." she muttered. "This is yours though."

Ridder stared down at her, almost completely stunned by her reaction. He'd expected another useless tug of war, instead she was surrendering.

She stared up at him with her frightened doe eyes and it was oddly enchanting. She was scared witless and still managed to maintain eye contact with him of all people.

"It is." he agreed, reaching out to let the chain slip between his fingers. All of his former plans were ruined, and he was going to hate the fact that he now needed to obey Elm's words.

Sally was caught in his gaze and was sure her heart was trying to thud its way out of her chest. His hand stayed in hers, both of them holding onto the necklace in a light hold.

"Ridder!"

Ridder snatched the necklace into his fist and stared with wide eyes at the sweet voice calling out to him. The tiny five-year-old raced towards him with a huge smile on her face. She wore a pretty Sunday dress and flip-flops that matched.

Vidar trailed behind her in jean-shorts and a tee shirt. Unlike her he looked more nervous but still refused to let her get away from him.

"The hell." Ridder almost growled, "What are you two doing out here?"

He scooped Caitlin up in his arms and held her protectively to his chest as if something would jump out and snatch her away.

"Fireworks!" she smiled, nuzzling her face into his neck affectionately.

Ridder stared for a moment before turning to Vidar with a glare.

"What was I to do?" Vidar looked up at him helplessly. "Elm said to..."

Ridder's expression softened and could instantly empathize with him. Elm could be manipulating when he wanted to be. It was nerve wracking enough for Vidar to wander around in the city, but to be told to bring Caitlin with him must have been frightening.

"Alright." Ridder muttered, pretending not to take notice of Vidar moving closer to lean against him, burying his face in his side now that he could relax.

Sally stared, shocked at the sight. She'd taken Ridder to be dangerous and intimidating, but all that washed away with two kids holding onto him as if he were their world.

"Wow, you're really, really pretty!" Caitlin said, smiling sweetly at Sally. "You're all human?"

Ridder's hand went over her mouth instantly. "Caitlin that's rude," he muttered "We don't ask those questions here and we don't talk about ourselves."

The little girl blushed dark and nodded, pressing her face back into his neck.

Vidar looked up at him with a small amount of panic in his eyes. He didn't know how to act around humans either so instead he said nothing.

"It's alright. She knows about us already so you can relax." Ridder explained, reaching out to rub Vidar's head.

"They're elves?" Sally muttered, looking between the kids. They were adorably cute and the boy seemed to shy away from her more then the little girl.

"Vidar is." Ridder sighed when the boy refused to answer. "Caitlin is half nymph, half immortal and is much more bubbly then most."

"My necklace!" Caitlin smiled, seeing the crystal clenched in his other hand. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "How come you're not wearing it?"

He shushed her gently, shifting her in his arms so he could slip the chain back over his head. "The pretty lady wanted to see it sweets, that's all."

"It's very beautiful." Sally said softly, hardly believing her eyes. Desiree had said that whoever made him that necklace had to have meant a lot to him. She never would have imagined it was a little girl that had a hold of his heart.

"Thank you. I made it all by myself." Caitlin smiled proudly.

Sally returned her smiled and Ridder was silently thankful she didn't mention his having lost it. He hated to lie to the little girl but he'd rather spare her feelings.

"Will she come see the fireworks too?" Caitlin asked.

"What fireworks, sweets?" Ridder sighed, rubbing her back.

"Elm said that if we came here and went up on top of one of the places that we could see the fireworks in the sky real good." Caitlin smiled.

Ridder looked down at Vidar who nodded slowly.

"That's what he said."

"The stadium fireworks." Sally said, pointing over her shoulder. "After the baseball games they sometimes shoot of fireworks. Must be kicking off summer."

"Are they pretty? Have you seen them? I've never seen them before. We can only hear them so they must be real, real loud." Caitlin babbled quickly with a large smile.

Sally smiled softly at the little girl and nodded. "They are real pretty and real loud. We could watch them from the roof of my dorm."

"What's a dorm?" Caitlin blinked.

"It's the building where I'm living for a little while." Sally smiled. The girl was too cute for words. She had long lashes that covered her golden eyes and a pretty smile. She was going to be something all grown up.

"Can we?" Caitlin asked, looking up at Ridder.

He sighed silently and nodded. "Sure."

"Thank you." Vidar added, looking up at Sally from where he stood, still at Ridder's side. "It makes her very happy."

"Sure sweetie." Sally smiled at him, watching as he turned a deep shade of red and inched closer to Ridder again.

Sally led the way back to her dorm with the three of them right behind and it was a strange turn of events. There were three beings following behind her that weren't human. Had she been told that was even possible she would have laughed at the mere idea.

For a man that was a dangerous devil elf, kids sure did seem to like him.

"Are they like…siblings or…" Sally paused as she looked back at him. "I don't really know how that works for you."

"I only look after Vidar." Ridder shrugged nonchalantly. "Not that he really needs it."

Vidar smiled faintly anyway.

"Ridder is my daddy." Caitlin said happily, nearly making Sally trip. Those were the last words she expected to hear.

"Really?"

"Uh huh!" Caitlin laughed.

"More or less." Ridder muttered, wishing to get off the subject. Caitlin was his alone and no one needed to know about it.

"Well that's exciting for you." Sally said instead, enjoying how the little girl nodded enthusiastically.

"It's really okay?" Vidar muttered, looking up hesitantly at Ridder who rubbed his head again and nodded. He set Caitlin down reluctantly so she could hold onto Sally's hand.

"Hey." Ridder said, standing outside the door with Vidar as Sally led Caitlin inside. "You're Nephelai has banned elves from her dwelling. Vidar and I can't enter without your say so."

"Ridder." Caitlin whimpered, realizing he was on the other side of the threshold. She was too little to be separated from him like that.

"It's okay sweetie, they can both come in." Sally said instantly, trying to sooth her. She didn't know how Desiree would react to her overstepping her but she could always banish them again if she felt the need.

"It's alright sweets. Lets head up it's getting pretty dark out." Ridder said, walking in with Vidar looking around curiously. He was trying to look as unimpressed as Ridder did but wasn't exactly succeeding. Everything he was seeing he was seeing for the first time.

"You've a Nephelai here?" Vidar asked.

"Seems I do. She's my roommate." Sally said.

Vidar nodded and actually took Ridder's hand nervously when Sally ushered them into the elevator.

"It's alright." Ridder muttered, guiding him inside and squeezing his hand when the door shut. Caitlin squealed in delight when the elevator rose but Vidar was much more uncomfortable with the feeling.

"Not my favorite thing either." Ridder muttered to him, ruffling his hair.

Sally didn't know what to say as she watched him. She never would have pegged him for a babysitter but the two kids seemed to be just as content around him. "Will have to take the stairs up to the roof."

"That's fine." Ridder muttered, leading Vidar out as soon as the doors opened on the top floor. Stairs they could handle.

Caitlin smiled brightly at Ridder. "That was fun though. Can we do that to go back down too?"

Vidar groaned quietly at the question but said nothing.

"We'll see." Sally smiled at her, leading her up the stairs as the first crack of the fireworks began in the distance. Caitlin jumped, the sound being louder then she anticipated but in only made her eager to get onto the roof.

"They are pretty!" Caitlin said, her eyes wide in awe as they had a perfect view of the fireworks lighting up the sky. They were shot up continuously for ten to fifteen minutes where Ridder and Vidar both covered their ears because of the sound. It was much too obnoxious for their taste but it was a pretty sight all the same.

"Looks like this is the finale." Sally smiled as multiple fireworks whistled as they soared up into to the sky and exploded into bright colors that amazed the little girl. She clapped happily when it was over and was even a little disappointed that it ended so quickly.

"You saw, right?" Caitlin asked, looking up at Ridder.

"I saw." He said, lifting her up into his arms. "Maybe we'll come back again."

She smiled wide, wrapping her arms around his neck once more with a small yawn. She laid her head on his shoulder and appeared to be content to stay there.

"We're going home. It's passed your bed time." Ridder said.

Caitlin pouted instantly, giving him the look that usually gave her what she wanted. "No it's not. The sun hasn't been set that long."

"It will be by the time we get home." He smiled. "I'll let you feed the Hippocampus and then it's to bed with you."

She smiled. "Kay."

"Hippocampus? What the—" she paused remember the kids there. "What's that?"

Ridder raised an eye. "I thought you were a naturalist. Do all mystical being come as a surprise to you?"

"Apparently so." Sally muttered. "What it is?"

"It's real cute!" Caitlin smiled at Sally. "You should come see. She can, can't she Ridder? She should see him."

"A Hippocampus is an animal. The top looks like that of a horse and the back half looks like the back of a dolphin." Vidar explained when Ridder didn't appear to be rushing to answer.

Sally raised an eye slowly. "That's insane."

"Most things are." Ridder shrugged, turning to walk back down the stairs. "Come see him Sally. It's a rare sight for these parts."

Vidar walked next to Sally as they descended the stairs. "Hippocampus are usually in open water so their not usually ever found in rivers or streams like we have at home. But the Immortal River has an attachment to this particular one so he stays close."

"Immortal?" Sally frowned, noticing that Ridder took the stairs down to the bottom of the dorm rather then the elevator.

"Mhm." Vidar nodded. "There are lots of them. Ridder even knows a bunch of them. We're supposed to be respectful to all of them but Elm is the only Immortal that can tell us what to do. He's the Immortal of the woods and the trees and that's our home."

"The Central forest?" Sally raised an eye. "That's where you live?"

"It's what the humans call it." Ridder commented. "But it's been our home for centuries. Humans think they've seen all there is to see and that they have it all figured out. I assure you, few humans have ever wandered so deep in our woods."

Sally frowned a little, hesitantly following him back outside. "Would it really be okay for me to go with you then? I really don't want an Immortal or others elves or whatever pissed at me."

"You'll be fine. Elm knows about you already. He's asked me to enlighten you about the world you know nothing about." Ridder sighed. "Rather tedious but what's said is said. I'll bitch about it later."

Vidar nodded slowly, seeming to finally understand what he'd been missing before. It was rare they could speak so freely with a human.

"Why me?" Sally asked, swallowing nervously. It was like walking into the wolves den. A bad idea.

"I nymph for a roommate and a run in with me? You're a magnet for us. It's not necessarily a bad thing but it's better you know what your getting into. Ignorance is bliss and it's a sure way to get yourself killed a hellava`lot quicker." Ridder chuckled. "Don't argue, and just follow. Vidar will protect you from anything scary."

Vidar laughed softly, sure Ridder was one the scariest things in their home.

Sally wasn't sure what to expect. It could have been something magical like portal or door that lead to their world. It could have been underground or hidden away from the eyes of the world. She certainly didn't expect it to be as easy as walking straight into the woods.

"It's not a separate world." Ridder told her. "It's a secrete the world possesses. We don't need to be hidden away when we can hide ourselves. This is our element."

She'd never felt more out of place before but the others didn't seem to pay and attention. She, on the other hand, noticed almost instantly that their appearance's changed. Caitlin stayed much the same only her flip-flops were no where to be found. Instead she was barefoot.

Vidar's attire had change completely. His shirt was gone, replaced with a vest and his shorts had turned from jeans to another material entirely. Ridder stayed much the same other then the fact that something about him seemed to darken. He did look like a creature that could be more danger then aid.

"This is crazy." Sally muttered, following them blindly. The woods were darker then she thought and no light from the city could penetrate the thick trees. "How can you even tell where your going?"

"Easy." Vidar laughed, taking Caitlin's hands the second Ridder set her down to run off with her into the trees.

"Feed River's Hippocampus and go to bed!" Ridder yelled after them, sure he was going to have to track the two of them down.

Sally looked at him. "Isn't it early still?"

He nodded. "A bit, but it'll be a couple hours before they'll actually go so I might as well start nagging them about it now."

"You're really like a dad." She laughed softly, finding this side of him compelling. He was a seducer, a monster, and a father; not at all what she had imagined.

Ridder shrugged a little. "It is my job to look after the elves and fae younger then myself. I'm not old enough to be considered and elder but I am the strongest here. The ones weaker then me are my business."

Sally nodded once, that at least making sense to her.

"Caitlin is mine only because I wouldn't let the nymphs have her. I had taken care of her from her birth and I was greedy about relinquishing her." Ridder said. "Vidar is a great deal older then her appears though he is still very young by elf standards."

"How old is her?" Sally raised an eye.

Ridder shrugged. "Older then you."

She blinked. "Nu uh."

"Like I said, much older then he appears." Ridder said, taking Sally's arm to help her wander about the woods.

Unable to see and sure she was lost, she could have been making a huge mistake. This is how the main character in movies always ended up dead. "Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't this be some top secrete information."

Ridder nodded slowly. "It is a secrete, Sally. I need you to get that. We don't want people to know about us or we'd announce ourselves. But you're a rare occurrence that needs to be taught."

"Rare occurrence?" she squinted, trying to make out his form.

"Yes. Like I said before, your roommate is a nymph and you find the gifted crystal that belonged to an elf. A dark elf at that. You're young and already fate is being cruel to you by making you a magnet for us. You need to learn what we are and what surrounds you as a safety precaution. Not all creatures are as kind as I can be."

Sally laughed nervously, sure that thought should be terrifying. He hadn't been so bad around her but she got the serious impression that he was dangerous himself. She didn't want to think about really scary creatures.

She cleared her throat. "So you'll really be teaching me about this stuff?"

"Yes. Elm has asked me to do that for you. To teach you and help you to understand us. I don't imagine it will be so hard if you have an ounce of imagination." Ridder mused, guiding her deeper into the woods that appeared to be lit.

"What's that." She muttered and stared in disbelief when they got closer.

The trees were lined with lightning bugs that let off a steady bright glow that had the area lit as clear as day. There were woman around and a few sparse men; some clothed, some not. They all glanced up at Ridder and most offered him a calming smile.

Sally got the impression that he was like a shepherd looking after his flock. They seemed to like him looking over them. It was hard to think of him as a monster that way.

"These are nymphs?" Sally asked softly. They were standing enough in the light that she could actually see him again.

"Most of them. The males are either faery's or elves. Only woman can be nymphs." Ridder explained.

She nodded, her mind blown by all that she was seeing. She'd been driven by logic her entire life and school career and now she was completely as a loss. She was seeing things that shouldn't have even existed.

"Guess you've all been here a long time." She muttered, "I'm the only human?"

Ridder shrugged and led her away by her hand. With a quick gesture a large set of lightning bugs broke off from the group to follow the two of them. "I would have said yes a number of days ago, but it seems the woods Immortal Elm has taken a young human boy into his care. A clairvoyant."

"Clairvoyant?" she asked. "Like a psychic?"

"Exactly, but he's just a small boy so he's still growing into them. Whether he admits it or not, Elm is very much like his nymphs and has a bleeding heart for hurt things." Ridder said, leading her off into the woods again. It was easier for her now that she could see.

"Ridder!" Paige ran after them. Her aura looked to be the exact opposite of his. It was brighter and warm.

"What?" he muttered, looking disappointed he'd been spotted.

"Olin's looking for you again." She sighed, happy she could at least tell the elder elf that she delivered the message.

"Daaaaaamn." Ridder said with obvious false sincerity. "I'm doing something for Elm just now. You know how important I think all that crap is."

"Ridder." Paige stared.

"No, seriously." He grinned, pulling Sally along with him. "This poor thing, now I'll have to talk her to death just to waste more time."

Sally raised an eye; almost amused he was using her as an excuse to get out of something.

"Prick. Do what you want." Paige shrugged, walking back towards the others with her arms crossed from suppressed anger.

"Elf?" Sally asked once she's walked away. "Her ears were like yours."

He chuckled softly, "Yeah, she's a light elf. C'mon." he didn't particular care to be around so many others and especially not when others were looking for him.

"I can't believe all this is here and no one knows about it." Sally muttered after a long pause between them. The woods seemed to really be alive. She felt like the trees could have moved if they wanted too.

He nodded slowly. "Humans can be closed minded when they want to be. There were days long ago where everyone knew we existed and steered clear of us. Now they are merely unaware of us. Forgotten over time."

"Is that how you want it?" Sally asked, looking up at him.

"Yes." He sighed. "I've always been a symbol of darkness. It's easier to be able to move among humans and become invisible."

Sally snorted, unable to stop the reaction. She flushed slightly when his gaze went back to her and she felt compelled to explain. "People might not know you're an elf but you stick out. A man as handsome as you are isn't exactly ignored."

Ridder chuckled softly and smiled. "Well, I suppose it would be a lie to say I didn't realize that. I don't mind it I guess."

"What man does?" she raised an eye. She didn't feel the need to tell him she wouldn't have seen him drop his necklace had she not been gawking at him.

"Perhaps you have a point." He shrugged.

"I think I—" She gasped loudly, her hand going to her chest before she shook of the reaction. "Sorry, startled."

"By what?" he asked, appraising her.

She gestured off towards their right that was shrouded in darkness. "I dunno. Elf, feary, whatever. I just saw them standing there all of a sudden."

"Ah," Ridder commented, looking himself. "That was more then likely a blur. You don't have to worry about those."

She squinted at him. "What's a blur?"

He smiled a little. Teaching her was going to be like teaching Caitlin. She had a question for everything. "They're energy mostly. Made of up feelings and thoughts and power that surrounds the area. Usually in a human shape, blurrs are those figures that make you do a double take. You think you see something, you look again and it's gone. It's a blur, or…your crazy." He smiled wider.

"That's way weird. So they're not like ghosts?" She asked, trying to distinguish the difference.

"No. Ghost were people that were once alive. Blurrs are made up of peoples thoughts and feelings." Ridder said, sure they had a lot to go over.

"This is nuts." She smiled softly; the light of the lightning bugs almost made her appear to be glowing herself and that was enough to have Ridder staring down at her.

He frowned softly. "I almost wonder if you've some nymph blood in you."

Sally gave him a surprised look. "Why?"

He didn't know, and he didn't like not knowing. Something about her was calming. He hated people in their woods but she seemed to belong there the same as the rest of them. "You've the face of a nymph."

"Well I don't know about that." She said, running her hand through her short locks nervously. "But who knows. You guys live a long time right? Could have been a long time ago."

"Maybe it could have." Ridder muttered, realizing he still had a hold of her hand. It didn't bother him as much as he would have thought. "I'll take you back in the morning if it's all the same to you. I wouldn't imagine you'd want to make that walk again tonight."

"No." Sally frowned hard; thinking it had been stupid to come out at night. She should have at least driven. "You sleep outside?"

"I've a house that's grown into the ground." He shook his head, more amused to see her curiosity spike. There was an attractive need in her to know things. "I'll show you."

She nodded hesitantly, assuming much wouldn't happen if Caitlin and Vidar were around. Agreeing wasn't what she had in mind but it was better then wandering around the woods alone and walking all the way back to town by herself in the dark.

Ridder laughed softly, gaining her attention. "What?"

"Nothing." He grinned wide, exposing the lie. "If I'm right the Immortal River is poking around in business that is not his, but it reminds me of a promising suggestion he recently gave me."

She raised an eye. "And that was?"

"Never mind, Sally." Ridder smiled down at her. She was a nymph beauty in human skin. With wide eyes and a thirst for knowledge. This was taking a very interesting turn indeed.

End.

* * *

******Wooo, thanks for reading. I'll leave the next bit to your imagination, but assume Ridder made himself a very close human friend. ^_^

******If something here didn't make sense then maybe it's because you haven't read the first 3 parts yet **O.o** see my profile for the correct order. ^_^

**Kokoro5050-** thanks so much! I hoped you like the ending.

**KiraKitsune18-** I'm sorry it took so long to update! I was caught up in the ending of my alice in wonderland story. I hoped you liked the end! Thanks so much for reviewing.

Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
